The Bowling Game to End All Bowling Games
by Yugisrose
Summary: Here is the sequel to The Camping Trip to End All Camping Trips! Solomon, Yugi and Yami go for a nice relaxing bowling game...yeah right! RxR! ch 8 up!
1. Chapter 1

Okay Everyone! Here is the Sequel to "The Camping Trip To end all Camping Trips." You really don't need to have read that story to understand this one…well, you do if you want to understand some jokes, but that is all.

This story takes place after they got home from camping. Solomon wants to go bowling. (Wow, how could I tell?)

"Who wants to go bowling?"

This is what Solomon asked after one long irritating camping trip. Yami had just asked for help wrestling down the demolished washing machine when Solomon suggested this.

"But we just got back from a long and irritating camping trip," Yugi recalled. "Wouldn't you rather rest first? Maybe for a few days?"

"NO!" Solomon protested. All of that rock sugar-highness from the camping trip wore off long ago, but as you may recall, Solomon stuffed a few rocks into the helicopter before they left.

"Oh, no you didn't eat any rocks, did you?" At this, Solomon gave a goofy yet eerie laugh.

"Well, I'm off to go bug Yami!" Solomon told him.

"You were going to do WHAT to me?" Yami asked at the top of the stairs. He began walking down, but when he was almost down, he tripped and landed on top of the sofa. He turned around and looked at the staircase. "What happened to the bottom stair?" He asked.

"You sent it to the shadow realm, remember? You tripped over it twice," Yugi reminded him.

"… Oh yeah. I remember that now."

"Shouldn't you have remembered about it anyway?" Yugi asked. "I mean, didn't you have to go _up _there in order to come _down?_"

"Uh… I forget."

"What's up with your memory, Yami?" Solomon asked. "I mean, you forgot everything that happened five thousand years ago (but, I probably would, too. I can't even remember what I had for breakfast this morning), and we are all doing all of this work and dueling to get it back. Are we all going to have to do it again just so you can remember how you got up the stairs earlier? Huh? Are we? SAY SOMETHING!"

"… … ……… Yes." …

"GOOD! GOODY-GOODY! GOODY-GOODY-GOODY- GOODY- GOODY- GOODY- GOODY- GOODY- GOODY- GOODY- GOODY- GOODY- GOODY- GOODY- GOODY- GOODY- GOODY- GOODY- GOODY!"

"…"

"Anyway…" Yami started. "I don't see how a camping trip and a few bowling games will help bring my memory back."

"WELL GOOD FOR YOU! … If you excuse me, I think my rock-highness is wearing off. I think I'll go upstairs and replenish it."

"NO!"

"YES!"

Solomon then ran to the stairs, and Yami chased after him. Solomon, in his old age, was not very fast. However, Yami, being the 'crippled old pharaoh' that he was, and about 4900 years older than Solomon, was too easily distracted by random things to keep his attention on Solomon. Solomon ran in-between him and the kitchen, and Yami, having seen the kitchen, stared at it.

"EGGS!" Yami called, and ran to the kitchen.

"ROCKS!"

"YAMI!" Yugi yelled.

"YUGI!" Yami yelled.

"AH!" Solomon yelled. Yugi looked and saw that Solomon had been sent to the shadow realm. I mean, he tripped over something that was not there; the first stair, which was sent to the shadow realm. …Yeah. Yugi took advantage of Solomon's discomfort and dragged him back to the couch.

"**I'm going to get rid of all of your rocks**," Yugi threatened.

"**I'm going to get rid of all of your sugar**," Solomon threatened.

"**I'm going to eat all of your eggs!" **Yami called from the kitchen.

"What's with you and eggs all of a sudden, Yami?" Yugi asked.

"…uh…**I don't know!**"

"Well," Solomon started, "Since two out of three of these things are round, and that that reminds me of Bowling, I want to go now!"

"Why do we have to do whatever you want us to do, huh?" Yami asked after coming back from the kitchen with a handful of eggs.

"Because," Solomon went and turned out all the lights, got a flashlight and shown it on his face and laughed in an eerie way. "I…am your reincarnated self's grandfather and you do as I say! Muahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaahahahahahahahahahahaahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha-hack-cough-hahahah-wheeze-hahaha-oh forget it! It's very funny. I'll just say that. Hehe."

Yami and Yugi just stared at him…then Yugi said to Yami, "He has a point you know!"

"What, now your on his side?" Yami yelled to Yugi. "Great. Just great."

"Well you both do live under my roof, so you do as I say. Let's go bowling!" Solomon smiled in spite of himself.

"Wait…under…your _roof_? That sounds _nasty_!"

"How?" Yugi asked.

"Do you really want to know?" Solomon whispered. "_I'm so evil_." He thought.

"Fine, we shall do your bowling under one condition." Yami said.

"Uh…what?" Solomon said, frightened of what those conditions might be.

"Stop eating rocks!"

"What? Why?"

"Why? It's wrong! It's nasty! It gets you sugar-high! Nobody can sleep at night after you had a pebble let alone one rock the size of your fist! Get a life and go back to eating fudge! Get some exercise! Loose some weight! Something to get yourself back into shape! Get me a can of soda! You embarrass everyone around you and you smell of moldy cheese!…(Actually, don't ask me how I remember this, but back in my day he who smelled of moldy cheese was instantly crowned pharaoh.) …Anyway, should I go on?" Yami finished.

"Um," Solomon started nervously, "You said there was only one condition."

"…I know."

"…Never mind."

"Then do you agree to them?"

"…Yes Ok! Can we go bowling now?"

"Sure!" With that, Yami walked out of the room.

"Uh…" was all that Yugi could say. Right now he wished he was with the bottom stair.

"Sooooooooo…Yugi," Solomon said, "Do I smell like moldy cheese?"

"Yami! How could you leave me alone like this?" And with that, Yugi followed Yami.

"Fine then, more for me!" Solomon then went into his pocket and withdrew a rock covered in cheese. Moldy, moldy cheese. "Hello Sheldon!"

Well I hope you all like my first chapter! It gets better! Trust me! Bye-bye! RxR!

Yugisrose


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the second chapter!

Oh, and I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

So, within a half an hour, all three of them were at the bowling alley. Yugi called and asked everyone else (meaning Tea, Tristen and Joey) wanted to come, but they absolutely refused to go. Wow. I wonder why?

"Ok," Solomon said at the cash register. "I'm going to pay for our lanes and our shoes. You guys get the balls…oh and get mine too!"

"…Why are you so NnAaSsTtYy?" Yami asked, disgusted.

"Yami, he means the ones on the rack," Yugi told him.

"…Oh." Yami just mumbled, and walked off to the rows of bowling balls.

"Which lane are we in?" Yugi asked.

"Huh?" Solomon looked distracted when a young and pretty lady went behind the cash register. He was staring at the bowling ball she was holding. "Oh I dunno, pick one."

Yugi just sighed and went to help Yami pick out the bowling balls, when he saw Yami kicked one of the heavier balls and almost sent the lighter ones flying.

"Ah! Yami, what are you doing?"

"Oh, well, that ball was too heavy, so I tried to get some of the stuff out of it to make it lighter. Using the puzzle didn't work, and neither did kicking it apparently…"

"Well, why do need _that_ ball? There are lighter ones around here!"

"I know but…it's my favorite color!"

"Yami!"

"Alright! Alright! I'll get the lightest one."

He looked at the weights of the balls and the lightest one they had was and eight-pound ball…and it was pink…a very nice pink.

"Of course…" was all Yami could say when he picked it up and noticed the shiny pink glitter.

"Grandpa!" Yugi called. "What size ball do you want?"

"Oh, make it a twenty-pound ball would you?" he called back.

Yugi gulped when he saw the heaviest ball there. It was black…and very heavy.

"…Joy…Rapture…Jubilation…Happiness…" was all Yugi could say when he rolled the ball off of its rack and rolled it across the floor. He finally got it into a lane, when Solomon called him. He was on the other side of the bowling alley with Yami.

"Yugi! We're on this lane! Bring the ball over _here_!"

"Grrr…."

Finally, Yugi managed to roll the ball on the other side of the alley with Solomon looking bored as though he was waiting for him to get there for a while…which he wasn't. Solomon (with lipstick marks all over his face, because he tried to kiss the bowling ball and he didn't know how to put that stuff on) picked up the ball with apparent ease and examined it.

"I told you I wanted a PINK ball!"

"No you didn't!" Yugi panted. "You said you wanted a twenty pound ball!"

"Yeah, a twenty pound ball that was pink!" Solomon told him. "Put this one back and find me a pink ball!"

"I can hardly carry that ball! You do it!"

"I'm too busy with this ball!" Solomon said, and held up a bowling ball he was holding which, like his face, was covered in red blotches. "You get it!"

Finally deciding that he should get away from Solomon before he mistakes him for a ball, Yugi rolled the ball on the floor and back to the racks. Finally finding a pink one that would suit Solomon's best interest, he rolled it off of the rack and back to Solomon. Solomon was sitting in a chair, looking angry and staring at the ball with red blotches on it as it sat with the others on that machine where the ball comes back to you after you roll it.

"Here's your ball, my _pharaoh_," Yugi said sarcastically to Solomon.

"Don't mind if I do," Yami said, walking up and attempting to lift the Godzilla of all pink bowling balls. He couldn't, so he kicked it, and it hurt his toe. "OW!" Yami shrieked. "Stupid heavy pink ball! Prepare to be sent to the shadow realm!"

"NO!" Yugi…uh…shrieked. Too late. The ball was already gone. "Why did you do that, Yami?"

"…It was heavy."

"That was not yours! That was Grandpa's!" Yugi told him.

"Well, knowing him, he'd probably eat it."

"Well, bring it back!"

"Why?"

"Because if you don't, then I am going to acquaint all of those eggs in your pockets with Sir Smash-A-Lot!"

"My favorite eggs and your giant mallet?" Yami asked. "That'll be FUN! Let's have them do it!"

"…Uh… Yeah, sure Yami…But in the meantime, why don't you bring that pink ball back from the shadow realm?"Yugi suggested.

"Okay," Yami answered, and the ball was back.

"Is that the real ball, or some pink demon come to steal our hairclips, like with the remote for the TV?"

Yami walked up and kicked the ball. "Nope, it's real. It hurt my toe again, and if it wasn't real than it probably would've kicked back. I am definitely getting better at this."

"Good," Yugi said. He rolled the ball over to Solomon, who was doing the exact same thing since before Yami sent the ball to the shadow realm. Solomon picked up the ball.

"Cool," He said, examining it. "Are you using this one?"

"…No, you are."

"No, I'm using the one I had before. We had an argument and it doesn't want to be with me anymore, so I figured a few good rolls will set it straight."

Yugi stared at the ball on the ball return rack.

"And you couldn't of used that before?" Yugi asked, annoyed.

"Uh…no. We were still in love before!"

"Ugh! Fine. I'm going to get my ball, after putting this one back, and you can roll that ball all you want." And with that he walked off. Solomon got the ball and began to polish his ball with his shirt to get all of the red lipstick blotches off. Apparently, he decided to use it, as it never said anything to him at all, so he put it back on the ball return rack.

"So!" Yami said jumping next to him with a very large amount of energy for someone who hated camping, and just came from a camping trip. "How do you play this game?"

Solomon dropped the bowling ball he was polishing and it made a dent into the floor.

"What? You don't know how to PLAY?"

"Nope!"

"…Ok! I'll tell you."

Well, that's the second chapter! Please read and review!

Yugisrose.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the third chapter for anyone who may be reading…review please!

So, a few minutes later Yugi came back with his bowling ball and he missed the recent scenario (luckily) with Solomon explaining all of the rules.

"So, you got it?" Solomon asked a very confused Yami.

"Uh…sure! Let's go with that!" Yami said not catching some words Solomon said.

"Ok then! I'm going to go first." Solomon stated, grabbing his ball.

"He should be good!" Yami said. "With that heavy ball, I wouldn't be surprised if he got a Turkey on his first turn!"

"Uh…Yami," Yugi started, "A turkey can only be gotten with three strikes in a row…which takes three turns!…unless it's the tenth frame."

"Oh…Get a Turkey! Turkey! Turkey! Gobble Gobble! "

"Don't get your hopes up. He's not a very good bowler," Yugi said.

"………….Turkey! Turkey! Turkey! Turkey! Turkey! Turkey-"

"Will you stop that? I'm trying to concentrate!" Solomon yelled.

"Sorry!…" then Yami whispered, "Turkey! Turkey! Turkey! LAXITIVES!"

Solomon rolled the ball into the lane, but it never actually reached their lane, probably due to Yami's sudden outburst about digestive medication. It rolled into someone else's lane and _still_ missed the pins. Luckily there was no one bowling next to them on either side. There was a second of silence when Yami burst out laughing.

"Ha! Even I, a pharaoh with no former training of the ways of bowling, know that…YOU STINK! Hahahahahahahahahahaha!"

"Yeah, well I'll shout out random words while you're bowling, and we'll see just how good you are. Besides, I'm just getting warmed up!" Solomon said with a glare. "Wait till the seventh frame and there'll be holes in the ceiling!" He picked up his bowling ball, which just came up onto the rack next to theirs, and he threw it as hard as he could towards the pins…except he missed again. It bounced against the wall, and Yugi and Yami stepped sideways to avoid the ball from hitting them. It hit one of the candy machines making piles of candy fall to the floor and some kid ran over to it and just yelled, "SWEET!"

"Yugi!" Solomon said, "Why did you get me such a heavy ball? Please get me a ball with a more suitable mass!"

"I-but-I-but-you-……ugh! Fine!" Yugi then found the ball that was covered in Solomon's kisses, and kicked it back onto the rack. He then got Solomon a ten-pound ball.

"Ah! Much better!" Solomon said viewing his newest creation…wait…never mind. "Now I'll show you how it's done!"

"Actually grandpa," Yugi piped in, "It's not your turn anymore."

"Yes it is," Solomon told him. "My ball never reached the end of the lane, past where the pins are."

"Oh, yes, well, okay then," Yugi stuttered. Solomon rolled two more times and got a gutter ball both times. Yami clapped.

"Oh buggar," Solomon moaned.

"Yami, It's your turn," Yugi said.

"Is it really?" Yami questioned.

"No! Wait, I wasn't done!" Solomon moaned.

"Yeah, you are. And if you don't like it, I'll put you down in the dungeons!" Yugi said.

"O.O. Uh…there aren't any…SKELETONS down there…are there?" Solomon looked very afraid.

"Is that a problem?" Yugi grinned.

"I have a fear of skeletons…"

Yami just stared at the two of them…very afraid that they could actually have dungeons in their house…so he made sure not to raise any objections. Neither apparently did Solomon anymore when Yami went up to bowl. Yami just kept thinking, "_O.O. O.O_."

**"ROCKS!"**

Yami's ball slipped out of his hand due to this not-so-sudden outburst from Solomon, and it flew down the lane and hit all of the pins except one. Yugi just stared.

"Solomon, you made me miss!" Yami yelled at him. "I was trying to hit the pins on lane seven to mess up those people, but you had to suddenly start talking about hardened lava!" Solomon, however, wasn't paying attention. He apparently just noticed that his twenty-pound ball broke the gumball machine.

"ROCKS!" He said again, staring at the gum on the ground. "There are colorful rocks everywhere! It's a colorful rock bonanza! Oh rapture! YES! They are called Rapture Rocks, and I will eat them all! HAHAHA!" Solomon ran over to the "rapture rocks" and ate every single one of them.

"Uh…Yami," Yugi asked to Yami, who was also staring. "Has anyone ever swallowed that much gum in one sitting?"

"Don't bother asking me," Yami replied. "I only learned about gum a few hours ago. I still have Joey's teeth in my pocket. Want to see?"

"…No." Yugi answered. "You're not going to think that the gum Solomon ate were demons, too, are you?"

"No,"Yami said. "Unless you _want_ me to fight them while they are still inside his mouth, like I did with Joey.

Yugi considered for a little bit. "Nah. I can barely understand what grandpa says _with_ all of his teeth."

"Good point."

"…Anyway, you still have one ball left."

"Okay," Yami said, acting like he was before again. Solomon waddled back over to them and sat down. Yami picked up the ball and stared at the pins on lane seven again.

"The object is to hit the pins on _our_ lane, Yami!" Yugi called.

"What?" Yami called back, surprised. "You little old LIAR!" He pointed at Solomon.

"Your older!" Solomon insulted.

"JUST BOWL!" Yugi screamed. Yami turned and stared at the pins on their lane.

"Turkey," Solomon said randomly. "Turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey! Gobble, gobble, gobble!"

"What," Yami asked. "Gobble up the ball? OKAY!" Yami threw up the ball and opened his mouth, hoping to catch the ball with it (how stupid can you get?). Yugi stood up, walked over, and caught the ball before it hit Yami's mouth. It was the lightest possible ball, so Yugi could hold it.

"You don't want to do that, Yami," Yugi told him. "Trust me."

"Oh…" Yami just stood there for a second before yelling, "You liar! Why did you tell me to eat the ball?"

"That's the sound turkeys make Yami!" Yugi said the answer for his gum-filled thing of a grandfather. "He was being weird like you were when you bowled. Speaking of which, just bowl…in _our_ lane, I mean, if it's not too much trouble."

"…Ok." Yami took the ball from Yugi and threw it down the lane to hit the remaining pin, resulting in a spare.

"Alright!" Yugi cheered not knowing how an ancient Egyptian could be so good at bowling on his first try.

Yami, noticing that the machine said, "SPARE!" on it, said, "Why didn't you guys tell me that the pins wanted to be spared from a horrible fate? I didn't have to hit them!"

"Yami, that the term used to say you got all of the pins. It's another weird one like 'turkey.'"

"Oh…YAY!" Yami went over to Solomon and immediately began to gloat. "Oh yeah! Who's the king? I am! I beat your butt! I win!"

"Actually, that was only your first turn." Yugi piped in getting his own ball.

"Yeah," Solomon sulked while his belly was full of gum that would never fully digest for another ten years. "It's bad enough you're the 'King of Games,' but now you have to be the 'King of Bowling' too?"

"Wow good idea!" Yami said. "I am the next 'King of Bowlers!'"

"Oh great!" Yugi sighed. Then he turned to his grandfather and asked, "How can you eat two-hundred gum balls and not get hyper, but when you suck on a centimeter of rock, you disappear and reappear in South Carolina fast enough to tell us whether the food is good or bad?"

"…"

Realizing that he was not going to get an answer, Yugi turned to the pins.

"What?" Yami screeched. "How did the pins get back to the way they were before?"

"…They were re-racked, Yami," Yugi said.

"What?" Yami protested. "Then what's the point of this game? Why go through all of the trouble of knocking down all of the pins if they just go stand back up again?"

"Well, no one would get any more points if the pins weren't set back up again. The game would be extremely short and the winner would knock down the most pins. Is that the kind of game you were thinking of?" Yugi asked.

"Actually, yes," Yami answered.

"How can the King of Bowling not know that?" Solomon mocked.

"Because he has memory problems!" Yugi taunted.

"Hey, you'd have memory problems, too, if you were 5,000 years old," Yami insisted. "At least I don't have rock-eating problems," he stared at Solomon, "Or height problems!" He stared at Yugi.

"Hey, that was a secret!" Yugi yelled.

"… Yugi, you can't keep your height a secret unless you are walking on stilts and wearing a very long pear of pants," Yami told him.

"Yeah, and besides, if you were wearing stilts, you wouldn't be able to bowl very good," Solomon said.

"Yeah, but for Yugi, stilts might make him better at this, seeing as he can't bowl for soup," Yami taunted.

"Beans, Yami," Solomon told him.

"No, thanks."

"No, it's 'Yugi can't bowl for beans,' not 'soup,'" Solomon said.

"Well, I'm not taught in the ways of your modern sentences," Yami replied. "The point here is that Yugi can't bowl."

"I'll show you who can't bowl," Yugi finally said. He rolled the ball down the lane and got a strike. Yami looked up at the screen, which displayed a giant X and the word "Strike" underneath it.

"Ha!" Yami proclaimed. "That's your first strike! Two more and your out!"

"…Actually," Solomon pointed out. "He did better than you."

"What? NO! I only had the title of "King of Bowlers" for a minute and seventy two seconds and thirty-three nano-seconds before it was blown through my hand like dust on a windy day with-"

"Can I have my turn without you babbling on?" Solomon asked striding past Yugi to retrieve his own ball to take his turn.

Yugi went next to Yami and said, "Two more strikes and I'll get a Turkey!"

"Thank you oh-so-much for reminding me. Please hesitate to tell me again."

Solomon just went up to it mumbling something about "beginners luck" and something else like how his bowling ball looked like a rock, but the other two ignored the last part.

Wow, what an incredibly long and annoying chapter! Well, I thought it was funny and I hope you all do to! RxR! Please!

Yugisrose


	4. Chapter 4

Hiya! Here's the second chapter!

The door to the bowling alley opened at that moment. Of course, the bowling alley door opened a lot, so the three of them didn't pay attention to it whatsoever. They figured it was just another random person come to bowl to their heart's content, or watch other people bowl, or use the bathroom, or something of the sort. But this person probably didn't come to do any of those three choices. It walked up to the lane Yugi, Yami, and Solomon were playing on, and sat down, figuring it would sit there for a while wondering how long it would take for it to get noticed. Not long.

"HI TEA!"

"AH!" She screamed, looking around for who noticed her first. It was Yami, of course, sitting two seats next to her. "Oh, hi, Yami,"

"What are you doing here, Tea?" Yugi asked, also suddenly made aware of her presence by Yami's outburst.

"Oh, after I hung up when you asked me to come, I felt guilty because you all were here and I wasn't and if we don't do everything together than we may not be friends in the distant future. I'd rather not be a friendless old hag of bones who knits kittens out of yarn. I want to be an old hag of bones who knits kittens out of yarn with lots of friends!"

"Oh," Solomon said, coming over. "Well since you're here, you might as well bowl."

"I can wait until your next game," Tea offered.

"We just started this game," Yugi said. "We can still put you in as a forth player."

"Okay, just let me get some shoes and a ball."

They set Tea's name up on the board and it went back to the first frame. When she came back she was wearing large clown shoes that seemed to big for her, and she found a seven pound green ball.

"I didn't know there were seven pound balls!" Yami proclaimed.

"Tea, wouldn't it be better to use a heavier ball?" Yugi interrogated.

"No, green is my good luck color, and this is the only size they had green on."

"Okay…" Yugi said. Tea walked up to the lane and rolled it down it. It went in the gutter. Twice.

"Good job, Tea. This is a close game so far," Yami said.

"How's that, Yami?" Tea asked.

"Well," Yami started, "Yugi's loosing because he got that strike, I'm winning because I spared the pins from a horrible fate, and you and Grampy-gramps got nothin' on ya."

"…Yami, do you listen to _anything_ we say? At all? Ever?" Yugi asked him.

"Yeah, actually," Yami said. "One time you told me I was the greatest person you ever met, and I heard you then."

"…I have no recollection of that conversation whatsoever," Yugi didn't recall.

"Well, then you have a really bad memory," Yami insulted.

"Well, then, why don't you risk your life multiple times and defeat hundreds of opponents to fix it?" Yugi pleaded.

Yami was silent.

Solomon wasn't.

"MY TURN!" Solomon yelled. Apparently, all of the sugar in that gum finally reached his brain. Oh boy.

Well, how did you like the 4th chapter? Sorry it was so short, but I'll write more next time! It will get much better! Believe me! (Well, technically that would be up to you...) Bye-Bye!

yugisrose


	5. Chapter 5

Here's the fifth chapter! Sorry it took me so long to update. Writer's block. What are ya gonna do? Oh and if anyone has suggestions on how to continue this story, please don't hesitate to put in you veiws. Thanx! Here ya go! -

"Hey, Tea," Yami started, without anyone else hearing, "I'll bet you twenty pounds of sugar that Solomon doesn't get a strike."

"Are you kidding?" Tea questioned. "With all of that sugar in his brain already, I'd be surprised if he didn't get one."

Solomon was already beginning to roll. He pulled his arm back…

"TOILET PAPER!" Yami shrieked, trying to make Solomon miss the pins. Surprised, Solomon threw the ball behind him instead of in front of him, missing Yami's head by centimeters. It bounced off of the pole behind him, barely missed his head again, rolled down the lane and got a strike.

Solomon didn't know whether to be angry or happy. Neither did Yami. On one hand, Solomon just got his first strike (remember, he thinks strikes are bad). On the other, Yugi would probably yell at him for giving all of his sugar to Tea….Oh well.

"Thanks, Yami," Solomon thanked, with a blank expression on his face.

"Why are you thanking me?" Yami asked. "You and Yugi have your first strikes, and Tea and I don't have any. We're winning."

"Oh…right," Solomon said, remembering that he was the one who told Yami how to play. "Never mind. Anyway, it's your turn, now, Yami."

"Okay," Yami responded, hoping that they do not shout out random things, like paper that you use in a bathroom to clean your…

"Yami!" Yugi shouted. "Stop daydreaming and bowl!"

"Huh? Oh…uh…okay," Yami stuttered. He picked up his ball and went to the lane.

"Turkey!" Tea called. "Turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey…"

"We've already done that, Tea," Yugi told her.

"What? Oh wok-wok!" Tea mumbled.

"What was that?" Solomon asked.

"Nothing…nothing," She replied. "CHICKEN! Chicken, chicken, chicken…"

"You can get a chicken, too?" Yami asked. He looked at Yugi. "You little LIAR!"

"What?" Yugi asked innocently.

"You said turkeys were the only poultry you could get in bowling?"

"It is!" Yugi responded. "Tea's playing tricks on your five thousand year-old mind!"

"Don't call me old!"

"Don't call me little!"

"Fine!" Yami said. "But you better hope I get a chicken by the time the game is over!"

"You can't get a chicken in this game!" Yugi said getting annoyed.

"What?" Yami said. "You…uh…I can't think of any descriptive words, but you're a liar!" He pointed at Tea, who at this point, was on the floor, laughing too hard to say anything at all.

"Can you just bowl?" Yugi said.

"Fine, whatever."

Yami swung back his arm in attempt to roll the ball, when Solomon yelled, "YAMI LOVES KAIBA!" That caused him to let go of the ball when he swung it backwards (again). It nearly missed Tea that time.

"Wow," Yugi said looking at the ball rolling down the girls' bathroom. "I should have got those construction hats in our basement."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Yami yelled at a laughing Solomon.

"Hahahaah!" Solomon…uh laughed. "It's _funny_! Plus, if you haven't noticed, I have ten pounds of gum in my system and it will take more than a couple of words to stop me! Oh, and to give you a clue on how _much_ you _need_ to stop me with, that gum in the machine was _not_ sugar-free! _Muahahahahahahaha_!"

"Oh no…" Yugi could just see Tea holding a bowling ball over her head above Solomon's head…at that thought, he vowed to never eat sugar again. A vow he planned to break very soon. "Uh…Yami, just take your turn."

It wasn't until Yami went into the girls bathroom (it was empty, thank you very much) retrieved his ball, and knocked down seven pins down (with Solomon unusually quiet) that Yugi and Tea realized that everyone was watching them. Some people were just standing there with there mouths open in plain sight for them to see (one of them was in the middle of chewing on a pretzel), and other people were in other lanes pretending to bowl, but really listening in on their abnormal conversation.

"Hey Tea?" Yugi asked. "Do you think you could distract all the people so they aren't watching us? They're starting to creep me out."

"Sure!"

Tea walked up to the middle of the bowling alley with a microphone from…somewhere, and said:

"Attention people!"

At first, no one paid any attention to her, that is, until she yelled, "FUTURE FRIENDS!" (Oh, I think we all know where this is going…) After she got everyone's attention, she continued on with a very long friendship speech.

"Friends are like big fluffy pillows. Without them you cannot sleep at night. The more pillows you have, the easier it is to fall asleep (of course unless you have way too many and there isn't any room on the bed for you.). Each friend cradles your head all night. And what do we do? We punch the pillows to soften them. That's not right people. We also leave them on our beds for them to do nothing all day except wait for night so we can hit them some more. That's not right, either. So, I ask you to treat your pillows with the kindness they deserve, and don't bother them when they don't want to be bothered, especially if you're eating a pretzel. Thank you." Tea tossed the microphone over her shoulder and rejoined her pillows.

"…That was…awkward, Tea," Yugi told her.

"That was the whole point," Tea replied. "Anyway, is it my turn, now?"

"No, I still need to take my turn," Yami said.

"What?" Yugi asked. "The purpose of that was to bowl while Tea distracted everyone else!"

"…I forgot," Yami said.

"Sheesh, Yami," Yugi started. "Next thing you know, you're going to forget my name!"

"Well, they say that when you grow old, your memory's the first thing to go," Yami stated.

"That's weird. It was my eyesight with me," Solomon recalled.

"Oh, is that why you eat rocks? You think they're chunks of chocolate?" Yugi asked.

"No," Solomon said. "I thought they were paperclips."

Everyone stared at Solomon, not knowing how he could mistake paperclips for a rock, or why you would want to eat paperclips at all, for that matter. They have no taste, they are long and cold and moderately pointy.

"Uh…Ok…Yami, just bowl." Yugi said taking his eyes off his insane Grandfather, as did everyone else.

"Will do Charles!" Yami said facing the lane.

RxR!

yugisrose


	6. Chapter 6

At that moment, the door to the bowling alley opened…again. Of course, it opens a lot, but usually it's not someone that they are acquainted with (With the exception of Tea, of course). This person was someone that they knew. It's not Joey (He's somewhat frightened of Yami at this time), nor is it Tristan (He said over the phone when they asked him to come that his grandma stole his joke book and he had to fly to the Bermuda Triangle to get it back). It was someone else they knew. It noticed familiar shapes in a nearby lane and walked over to them.

"Hello, puppies," Kaiba said to them with a superior-sounding tone in his voice.

"Why hello, what's your name, young one?" Solomon asked him.

Kaiba just stared.

"Like I said, the memory's the first thing to go," Yami said again.

"What are you doing here, Kaiba?"

"Well, I thought that since the title of King of Games is still _available_, and that the best duelist title was **_stolen_** from me, I thought I'd go for the title of King of Bowling. So, I did the math, (Actually, I paid someone to do the math for me, but I like to take credit) and figured out that if I'm going to practice that much, it would actually be cheaper to buy the place than pay for every single game. So that's what I'm doing here. I'm buying this place."

"…Why?" Yami asked, unaware that Kaiba just told him why.

"Oh, and I just remembered," Kaiba said, ignoring Yami's one word sentence. "Where's that punk that hangs out with you people? What's his name again… Tristan? Yeah. Where is he?"

"Why?" Yami asked again. This time, Kaiba answered.

"I've just got a few questions for him, that's all."

"What kind of questions?" Yami asked.

"Stop asking me questions, " Kaiba ordered.

"Why?" Yami asked.

"Because I ordered you to!"

"Why?"

"Because I'm the boss of you!"

"Why?"

"Because your IQ is equivalent the amount of pepperoni on a veggie pizza!"

"Why?"

Kaiba gave Yami a look that said, "If you ask me another question today, I'll take your bowling ball and do horrible things to you with it too horrible to describe." Yeah. It was that kind of look that made Yami go quiet. However, that silence was short-lived when Yami remembered what Kaiba said before.

"Hey!" Yami pointed at Kaiba. "I already stole the spot for the title of 'King of Bowlers!' Go find your own title!"

"Is that a challenge?" Kaiba smirked. "If so, I'll take you on. In fact, I'll take you _all_ on!"

"Well," Yugi finally spoke. "We could always add you to our list…"

"You're _on_!" Yami said triumphantly. "I'm winning anyway."

Kaiba looked at the scoreboard. Well, He wasn't last like Solomon was, but he wasn't winning. He was third to last. Tea and Yugi were in front of him, Yugi being in first.

"Yeah. Sure you are," he said sarcastically.

Kaiba sat down next to Tea and took out his bowling ball. It was made out of gold…and it sparkled.

"Ohhhh!" Tea awed. "I like your ball! Can I touch it?"

"Touch it, and die."

"Eeep!"

"Now you're calling me a sheep?"

"What? No, I said 'Eeep,' not 'Sheep.'"

"Oh, never mind."

"Uh, Kaiba, Yami has to finish his turn first, then, me, then Tea before you can, and then you need to go twice for the first two frames," Yugi told him.

"Oh, fine then," Kaiba, moaned. He put down his phosphorous ball on the rack and took a seat. No really, he took it. He picked up a seat and walked away with it.

"Where are you going, Kaiba?" Solomon asked him.

"I'm not sitting near you inferiors," Kaiba barked. "Everyone will stare at me. I'm sitting over here."

"I'm okay with that," Yami stated.

"Good," Kaiba said. "…Wait, was that an insult?"

"…Maybe…"

"How dare you insult me, you crippled old pharaoh!" Kaiba…uh…insulted. "I have an insulting sequel to a whole insulting book of insulting insults inside my insulting head, and I'm not afraid to insult you with those insults, either!"

"Hey, what happened to the first book of insulting insults?" Yami asked, referring to a book that Kaiba referred to before they went camping.

"It died," Kaiba said.

"And you didn't invite us to the funeral?" Tea asked. "What a cruel man you are."

"Thank you," Kaiba thanked.

A few random and silent moments passed.

"…Anyway, can I finish my turn now?" Yami asked when these few random and silent moments were over. "A few random and silent moments just passed. Moments I could have spent bowling."

"Oh, sure, Yami, go ahead," Yugi said, hoping that his turn wouldn't end up at all like his last turn.

"Turkey!" Kaiba yelled.

"Okay, how old is that getting?" Yugi asked. "We've done that three times already, Kaiba."

"Okay, fine, ruin my fun."

"What did you want to ask Tristan earlier, anyway?" Yugi asked Kaiba.

"Oh, yeah, I nearly forgot about that," Kaiba said. "Well one day, I was walking down the street and I noticed Tristan following me. Eventually, I turned around and he wasn't there. When I got back to my mansion, I noticed that my five 1943 pennies were missing. I think he pick-pocketed me."

"Oh yeah, I remember that," Tea said, butting in, talking very rapidly. "He said that he was following you and you dropped five pennies and he decided to pick them up and take them home and later he said that he didn't even know that you carried pennies with you because he thought you thought they were to insignificant compared to all of your paper with Ben Franklin on them and then he gave them to some weird farmer in exchange for letting us have the worst camping trip in our lives."

"What? So he _did_ take them," Kaiba shouted triumphantly. "Haha, I have a witness!"

"I didn't want to tell him that," Yugi told Tea.

"Oh…sorry, slipped out," Tea said.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi everyone! I was on vacation but now I'm back! Um...I know this story is kind of going slow, but It will get there! ... _Somewhere, somehow, a duck is watching you..._

Chapter 7.

"Okay," Yami said walking up with a gleeful expression on his face. "Your turn, Yugi." He sat down and smiled at Kaiba. Yugi looked up at the scoreboard and realized that he got a spare. Yami obviously thinks he has a perfect score so far.

"Ok, Yami." Yugi said. "Before we continue this game any further, I need to tell you the real rules of this game. Don't listen to anything Grandpa says."

He whispered the rules to Yami and it wasn't long before Yami stood up and asked everyone with a glare, "Ok, who was it that told me that the pins were milk bottles and that strikes were bad but only when you were on the verge of a chicken?"

Nobody spoke for a moment and then Solomon stupidly raised his hand. Yami didn't see it for a moment, and also apparently didn't see Yugi and Tea trying to tell Solomon inaudibly to put his hand down. Solomon said, "What?" to them trying to get them to say what they were trying to say, but he only got Yami's attention that his hand was up.

"YOU!" Yami pointed out furiously.

"ME!" Solomon…uh…

"Prepare to get beaten at your own game! I am and will always be, The King of Bowlers!"

"No you're not! I am!" Kaiba retorted from across the room. Nobody knew how he got over there so fast, but one things for sure: him yelling across the room to the people he was so desperately trying to avoid didn't get people's eyes off of him. If anything, it made them stare at him even more.

"Well, Yami, you're going to have to wait a while before that, because it's my turn now," Yugi said. Yami moaned. Yugi picked up his ball and walked up to the lane. He acted like he was going to throw it when Yami yelled, **"PICKLED FISH LIPS!"**

Fortunately for Yugi, he didn't let go of the ball. He just said to Yami, "Yeah, that's what I thought." He rolled it for real this time and got a strike.

"Gurr." Yami grumbled. He _had_ to be, King of Bowlers. Yami looked up and saw a giant X and the word "Double" underneath it.

"Ha!" Yami said. "That's your second strike! And since it's a double, it counts twice! So, that's your third strike! You're out!"

"Yami, didn't I already explain that to you?" Yugi questioned.

"……Uh……yeah…ya did."

"Hey, I think you're memory's finally getting better," Kaiba insulted from across the room. Yami ignored him somehow. When Tea was going up, he suddenly got an idea to perfect his dream of being King of Bowlers. However, he was going to have to wait until after his next turn to do it.

Tea picked up her ball and rolled it down the lane. She got one pin. Kaiba laughed hysterically. 

"Hahaha!" he laughed. "You only got one pin! How does anyone only get one pin?"

Tea argued. "You would get only one pin, too, if you expected someone to say something random to mess you up and they don't!" 

"Oh, were we supposed to say something?" Yami asked. "Well, this makes things better! Everyone's going to be expecting me to try and mess them up, and I'm not going too, so they'll mess up! Haha!"

"Yami," Yugi said. "No one's going to expect you to attempt to mess them up if you tell them that you're not going to try."

"Oh…" Yami sighed. "Then I will keep trying! Haha!"

Yugi moaned.

"Anyway, it's my second turn now," Tea interrupted.

Yugi looked and noticed that everyone was watching them again. Some people were apparently even making bets. Apparently, the guy eating a pretzel bought some funnel cake, too. Yami noticed Yugi noticing that other people noticed them noticing each other. …Yeah. 

"Hey Yugi," Yami said. "I know just what would make these people stop looking at us."

"No, Yami," Yugi replied, knowing what was coming.

"But whyyyyyyyyyyyyyy?" Yami pleaded.

"No, Yami. We're not sending these people to the Shadow Realm."

"…Wow, that idea's even better than what I was going to say."

"Oh," Yugi said. "Then what_ were_ you going to say?"

"I was going to say, give Grandpa sugar and have him do the Macarena in front of the cash register."

"What? No way are we giving him sugar!"

"Well, it's either that, or you doing the chicken dance."

"…They can stare if they want."

Tea rolled her ball and she got one pin again. Everyone looked at her.

"Hey," she said. "I thought Yami said that he was going to keep trying!"

"…Kaiba! You're turn!" Yugi called to a once-again-laughing Kaiba. He walked over and picked up his gold ball.

"I'll show you how the _real_ king of bowling does it," he said to Yami.

Well, sorry that took so long! To find out how good/bad Kaiba is at bowling, you'll have to read the next chapter...which I'll try and get in soon! Thanx!

Yugisrose


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry this took so long! I do have to go to prison-uh-I mean, school...uh...anyway...here's the 8th chapter!

Kaiba took his ball and walked to the lane.

"**Pizza face!**" Yami called as Kaiba began to roll. Predicting oncoming danger, Yugi and Tea ducked. Of course, they didn't need to. Kaiba rolled the ball down and got a strike.

"Hey!" Yami moaned, disappointed. "How come my comment about two things that have nothing to do with each other didn't affect your bowling skills?"

"What's that?" Kaiba asked Yami. "I can't here you because of these ear plugs I put in my ears so I couldn't hear you."

Kaiba picked up his ball again and walked to the lane. Yami, thinking quickly, sent his earplugs to the shadow realm. Yugi saw this, and immediately noticed that Yami had sent something else to the shadow realm, too. Something that would make Kaiba immediately notices that his earplugs were missing.

For not only were his earplugs missing, but his ears along with them.

"Uh…oops…" was all Yami could mumble to himself when Kaiba went to take his next turn that he missed before he came in.

"Yami!" Yugi frantically whispered to Yami. (I don't know why he's whispering since Kaiba can't hear him anyway, but just go along with it.) "Put his ears back right now before he notices!"

"But-but, what if they have eyes…or other odd things that would want me to loose my breakfast?"

"Just do it!"

"Ok! Ok." So, in one swift movement, Kaiba's ears were back. No, they didn't have eyes or anything else on them that would make one loose control of their bodily fluids or something like that. They were looking regular. Kaiba, even as it may, didn't even notice a thing. He just picked up his ball and looked down the lane. He rolled the ball, but at the exact right moment, he fumbled and what would have been a strike, or something close to it, came out to be only five pins. The infamous Seto Kaiba with his gold bowling ball got five pins…

"What did you say?" he rounded on Yugi.

"What?" Yugi asked innocently. "I didn't say anything!"

"Yes you did! You said, 'I'd like to see what Kaiba looks like in a Ballerina's Toto when he bowls.' You said that!"

"What? No I didn't!"

"Uh, Kaiba," Tea finally spoke. "I didn't hear Yugi say anything. Nobody did."

Kaiba just looked at all three of them, and just shrugged it off, thinking he was just hearing things. Yami was silently laughing to himself.

Then, when Kaiba rolled his ball down the lane the second time, he fumbled again and he only got one pin. This time, he rounded on Solomon, who everyone conveniently forgot he was there for the time being because he was taking a nap. (Uh…I have nothing to do with it!)

"What did you say?" he yelled. Everyone in the bowling alley was looking at them now. However, that wasn't enough to wake up the sleeping man.

"Kaiba," Yugi said. "He's asleep! He didn't say anything."

"That's what he wants us to think! He can't just eat an entire gumball machine and just fall asleep afterwards! I know he said something just to mess me up!"

"Kaiba, grandpa fell asleep in the shadow realm once," Yugi told them.

"Yeah, and just what exactly did you think you hear him say?" Tea said.

"He said…he said that I was wearing 'Barbie' underwear."

"Are you?" Yami asked eagerly.

"No of course not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I am not, and that's not the point! I think you all are against me just to make me loose! And, what's worse, my earplugs aren't working…wait, my earplugs! They're gone!"

Kaiba got down on his hands and knees to search for them on the ground.

"No! I can't block out hazardous noises without them!"

Yugi just glared at Yami for not bringing them back too, and Kaiba must have noticed this, because he then rounded on Yami.

"What did you do with my earplugs pharaoh?" he asked.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Yami said trying not to burst out laughing about the trick he played on Kaiba to help him become the next "King of Bowlers."

"Liar!" Kaiba accused.

"I am royalty! I never lie!" Yami found an excuse.

"You're a lair! It's written all over you're face! At least, it's going to be…" Kaiba reached into his pocket and pulled out a permanent marker.

"No!" Yami screamed. "You'll smudge my mascara!"

"Uh, Kaiba! Look! That monkey over there is making odd faces at your backside!" Tea called, not wanting to say anything to graphic, and pointing at a completely random and innocent bystander named Jim who just happened to be standing at the wrong place at the wrong time because he was completely unaware of the horrors that awaited him simply for standing in a specified area of a completely random and innocent bowling alley that was built and founded in 1988 by a man named Ferris Bowler, who was a completely desperate person and once jumped in a lake to hide something that he didn't think was that big a deal. Jim was holding a hot dog.

"What!" Kaiba yelled, turning at the "monkey." Yami used this 4-second opportunity to return Kaiba's regular ears. At the end of those four seconds, Kaiba turned to Solomon, who was still asleep.

"Stop calling me that!" Kaiba yelled. He then looked around a little more. "Why's everything so quiet all of a sudden?" Kaiba asked. "And why's everyone staring at us?"

"I think I deserve a pat on the back," Yami said to Yugi. Yugi gave Yami an odd look and turned toward Kaiba, who poked his ear and noticed his earplugs were back. He shot a suspicious look at Yami, and went to his seat on the other side of the bowling alley. He picked it up and moved it farther away.

(A/N-Just so you know, Kaiba will have to make up the turn he missed before he arrived, so, that is why he will be going an extra time…just thought you outta know…)

Anyway, there it is. I will try and post more often. Byeye!

Yugisrose


	9. Chapter 9

Well, here's the last chapter, and it's really short too, but bear with me here.

000000000000000

"Your turn, Grandpa!" Yami yelled into Solomon's ear, who woke up and looked around.

"Oh, yeah." Solomon said, and walked up to the lane. He picked up his ball and rolled it down the lane. The wrong lane, that is. He got a gutter ball, anyway. Yami laughed, and Kaiba chuckled. Solomon turned around.

"Hey, I just woke up! Give me a break!" He then got his ball and walked to the right lane. Yami was about to scream the first thing that came to his head again, but he realized that he didn't need to. And he was right. Solomon got two gutter balls.

After much laughing, Yami realized that it was his turn. Kaiba also realized that it was his turn to take revenge. However, now Yami was going to put his plan to make himself King of Bowlers in action.

Before he was able to do it, however, someone who worked at the bowling alley walked up to them.

"Are you people going to stop causing havoc every time I look?" he asked. "Because if not, then I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

This really put an unwanted dent in Yami's plans. His plan required chaos, which he planned to use Solomon to stir up, and since he knew Kaiba would want to take revenge, he could use that, too. Now, though, did he really want to risk being kicked out for it? …YES! …maybe…

Kaiba walked up at that moment. "I'll give you a dollar if you stop the game now and publicly declare me the winner," he bargained.

The guy wasted no time in thinking about it (actually, it was a few nanoseconds before he said yes, but that was his reaction time's fault). He walked up to the intercom and turned it on.

"I declare Seto Kaiba the winner!" He said, since everyone knew Kaiba's name. Kaiba looked triumphant. "Now everyone else he bowled with can get out."

Yami spoke next. "Let us play or I shall give this guy more gum!" He pointed at Solomon, who was sitting in a chair attempting to bite his own foot.

"We're all out."

"Then I'll find some sugar to give this kid!" Yami replied, pointing at Yugi.

"I wouldn't mind that," Yugi commented.

That made up Tea's mind. "Never mind, we'll go!"

Agreeing with Tea was second nature to Yami and Yugi by now, so they just stared at the ground and refused to speak.

"Good," the guy said. "Now get out!"

That night, Yami celebrated his complete control over the TV and his ability to make it turn to whatever channel he wanted against its own will by watching the news. Kaiba was giving a victory speech. Yugi, un-wanting to watch it, took the remote and turned it off.

"Why did you do that?" Yami asked.

"He's just going to insult us."

"Okay...well, where's Solomon anyway?"

"Still at the bowling alley. He's still trying to bite his foot."

"Next time, we're going on a picnic or something."

"Gotcha."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well that's the end of the story. Sorry for the lame ending. I had to end it. I'm going to make a sequel called, "The Picnic Trip to End All Picnic Trips." This one's going to be twice as funny, so look out for it. See you then! RxR.

Yugisrose


End file.
